The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to printing systems and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system and a method for producing laminated printed items.
Production of laminated printed items such as magnetic stickers and paper-paper-based printed products is generally a multi-step process which requires specialized machinery for each stage of the production process. For example, a typical laminated printed item production process may include an initial lamination stage using a machine which may apply a laminate such as a transparent or translucent plastic film or cover to printed paper or other paper-based product (e.g. carton), or other type of printed material. Generally, the printed material is supplied in a roll, although it may also be supplied as single sheets.
Generally, the initial laminating stage may be followed by a second stage where a second machine may be used to adhere the laminated printed material to the surface of a base item, for example, to the surface of a magnetic sheet or a carton sheet. Prior to the second stage, in an optional intermediate stage, a machine may be used to emboss or embed the printing on the laminated printed material. In a third stage, a machine may be used to form perforations in the laminated printed material while adhered to the base item, outlining a shape of the final laminated item. In a fourth stage, cutting may be performed along the perforations, either manually or using a machine, to extract the final laminated printed item.